Rumbelle Fantasy
by CaptainHookOUAT
Summary: Rumplestiltskin falls into a coma and dreams of a fantasy where Belle forgives him. The dream starts at chapter 2. I will switch back and forth from dream world and Storybrooke. This is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it. I will post 1 chapter every Friday btw. Thank you :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introduction

As Rumplestiltskin's dark heart consumed him, he was becoming more terrible by the minute. And physically, he wasn't doing so fine either. He went to bed to go lay down and found himself thinking about how badly he messed up with his dear love, Belle. His eyes fluttered as he drifted off to sleep. Little did he know that he would never wake up.

….

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Belle.

"Fraid not," Grumpy said. "His heart has become too evil and bitter. I don't think he'll ever wake up. He deserves it though, given what he's done in his past. You ok sister?"

"I'm fine, really," Belle replied as she wept. "I just never really realized how much I loved him until I lost him."

"I know what you mean." Grumpy stared off into the distance remembering his only love. "Whelp, even if he does wake up, he ain't gonna be his old self. He'll have lost the ability to love, sorry sister." Grumpy walked out the door, and Belle was left alone with her dear, sleeping husband.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: The Dream Introduction

Rumple opened his eyes to find Belle standing over him.

"Well hello sleeping beauty," she said sweetly. "I made you breakfast in bed."

Rumplestiltskin looked to the bedside table on his left to find a tray with pancakes, eggs, toast, butter, fresh berries, you name it.

"Thank you darling, but I thought you were mad at me."

"Mad at you? Never!" Belle almost looked offended, but a moment later, her adorable smile returned. "I almost forgot your juice! I'll be right back." Belle went into the kitchen and returned a moment later with the chipped teacup filled with orange juice. "And don't worry Rumple, I'll handwash it."

"You're so sweet Belle. I don't deserve you. I'm nothing but a coward, a monster."

"Rumple, I can't stand it when you say things like that. I love you Rumplestiltskin."

Rumple smiled and began to eat.

"After you're done, you can meet me downstairs." Belle smiled a mischievous grin. "I'll be waiting on the couch. Then we can have a little fun."

Rumple finished eating and he had his fun with his wife, then they took an afternoon walk. Everyone was saying "hi" or "hello" or "nice weather isn't it?" to Belle and Mr. Gold. Normally most people would avoid speaking to them, at least when Rumple was around. He wondered what made today so different. Soon, the couple found themselves at Granny's Diner.

"I'm starving. Wanna grab a bite to eat?" Belle looked at her husband with her deep brown eyes. Ah, she was so innocent.

"Anything for you dearie," Rumple replied. He really wasn't hungry, after the extravagant breakfast his wife had put together for him, but Rumple would do anything for Belle.

"What'll it be?" asked Ruby, AKA Red Riding Hood.

"Um, I'll have a burger."

"I'm really not that hungry, I'm just here to hang out." Rumple looked around and saw Henry.

"Hi grandpa! Wanna go play catch later?" Grandpa? Henry hadn't called him that in years. And catch? Henry didn't really seem like the type of boy who would enjoy sports. Something strange was going on, and Rumplestiltskin was determined to find out what.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meanwhile

 **Meanwhile, back in Storybrooke- Real World**

"Ah, so the crocodile finally reached the end of the line." Hook smiled.

"Hook be sensitive," Emma motioned towards Belle, who was weeping in the corner.

"Oh, sorry love." Hook made a fake sad face. "Aw, boo hoo. The crocodile's dead." Emma rolled her eyes and walked over to Belle.

"Belle, don't worry. It'll be ok. He was evil. Trust me, a flower like you should have nothing to do with a beast like him."

"I know, but I loved him anyway, I saw the good in him."

"Belle, snap out of it, any good that you saw before, isn't there anymore." Belle got up and started to leave.

"And you're telling him to be sensitive? He was my true love Emma. Telling me how much I don't need him isn't helping me!"

"I'm sorry Belle." Emma was shocked that Belle finally stood up for herself.

"Yeah, well, me too." Belle slammed the door behind her and Emma was left by herself with Hook in the corner of the Pawn Shop.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Something's Wrong

 **Dream Land**

The next day, when Rumplestiltskin awoke, Belle was sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Bout time you woke up, sleepy head." Belle softly giggled.

"Yes I suppose, I have been a little tired lately," Rumple sighed.

"You're getting old Rumple. Those old rickety bones of yours are just about fossils," Belle joked. Rumple looked at the ground. "What's wrong? I was only kidding."

"No, it's not that. It's just, things haven't felt right lately. I just can't put my finger on it."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. That's the thing. Everything has just been a little off. I don't know if it's just me, or the whole town, or my imagination, or-"

"Rumple, you're stressed out. It's not healthy for you. Sit down and I'll make you tea."

"Well that's just it! Everyone's been nicer than usual."

"I'm always nice…" Belle looked at the ground and pivoted on her toe.

"Yes, but the last memory I have of you before yesterday is you were mad at me, and with…. _Will…"_

"Rumple, I really have no idea what you're talking about. I think you need to lie down."

"No! I'm fine!" Rumple stormed out of the house and Belle had to hold back tears. Regina saw Rumplestiltskin walking down the street, cursing under his breath.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Um, not really no, but I just wanted to know why you're walking- alone for that matter- practically with a storm cloud above your head."

"It doesn't concern you." Regina saw that Rumple was in no mood for games, so she backed off. Rumple headed towards the Rabbit Hole.

"A beer please- and keep em coming."

"You got it chief." A gruff man behind the counter filled up a glass. "Everything okay? Wife problems?"

"Sure, let's go with that." Rumple drank his beers, 12 to be exact, but didn't feel a thing. Not one thing.

"This is exactly what I've been talking about! It's almost as if my life is suddenly a dream!" Rumplestiltskin got so mad, that he cast a random spell and the Rabbit Hole completely disappeared, not one trace of it left. Rumple nearly screamed out loud. Why was everything so complicated? He was so fed up with everything! He walked all around town, he just needed to let some steam off. He wouldn't talk to anyone, not that anyone approached him, he was too scary. He just kept on walking. When he got to the beach, he sat down on the sand, and cried. Rumplestiltskin cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I Miss You

 **Storybrooke**

 ***Excerpt from Belle's diary***

 _I don't know, I just miss him so much. He was my true love. He was my everything. I can't stand what I did to him. I can't stand what Zelena did to him. I can't stand that his son is dead. I can't stand, well, anything. I just want my Rumple._

Belle heard the shop door open. She was still in the shop, next to Rumplestiltskin, waiting for him to wake up. She knew that even if he did wake up, there would be no Rumplestiltskin left, but, she couldn't just leave him. She saw Regina walk into the shop.

"So, the rumors I've heard are true." As much as Regina wanted to celebrate, she just couldn't. Not with Belle around. Regina cared about Belle. Belle was like a little sister to her.

"Yeah," Belle simply replied. She sniffled and turned away. "Yep," she said again.

"Look, Belle, as much as I hated this guy, I don't want to see you like this. You're like a sister to me. Come on, let's go and do something. A girls' night out? I'll get Emma, Snow, and Red. Belle, please. Have some fun."

"I-um-I just-well-ok, fine," Belle reluctantly agreed.

"All right," Regina said. "Wanna meet at the Rabbit Hole? Tonight? Around 8:00?"

"Sure, whatever. Not like I have any other plans." Belle sighed.

"Great! I'll go get the other girls!" Belle was really confused. It wasn't like Regina to act like this. Oh well. She probably just wanted to cheer Belle up. Belle would probably do the same for just about anyone else in the town. Isn't that what being good is all about?

 _Well, I guess I'm going to the Rabbit Hole tonight with the other girls. I won't have any fun though. Never again. Never."_

A single tear slid down Belle's cheek and landed on the page, marking the word "Never." Belle checked the clock on the wall. It read 6:30. It was time to start getting ready for her awful night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Light heart

 **Storybrooke**

Belle rushed back to the Pawn Shop after her girls' night at the Rabbit Hole. She was worried about Rumple.

"Oh Rumple it was horrible," she filled him in. She didn't expect a response though.

"They had fun, that part was ok, but I had the worst night. Suddenly, the apprentice burst in.

"Huh? What's happening?"

"I am here to restore Rumplestiltskin's heart." Belle was shocked and surprised. She felt like she was dreaming. She was at a loss for words. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Only a small squeak.

"Yes, yes. Step back. We need room." Belle gladly hopped to the back of the room and the apprentice did his work. Please don't take that the dirty way. Belle glanced at her love's heart and it was pure. Crystal white. The apprentice returned the ex-Dark One's heart to him, but he didn't wake up.

"He didn't wake up, what happened?"

"Relax, relax. He might not be fully restored right away. It takes time," the apprentice reassured Belle. The apprentice shook hands with Belle and they went their separate ways. But Belle wasn't scared or worried. She knew that this nightmare would all be over soon.

She smiled.

 **(Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated until now. I've been meaning to, but with the finale and all, I've been trying to figure out a way to make this story still work. The finale ruined mah story! :/ Wellllll…. Anywho….. Thank yall!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: What the Hell

 **Dream land**

Rumplestiltskin returns home, to find Belle is missing.

"Hmm…" He pondered for a moment. "She must have gone to the library. I know! I'll go surprise her." He tried to teleport there but his powers wouldn't work. "That's strange," he sighed. He didn't really think much of it. "I'll walk instead."

He walked to the library, but she wasn't there. In fact, on his way he saw nobody. Rumplestiltskin was very confused. Where was everyone? He looked up at the sky. Not a cloud in sight. He examined the area around him. Not a living thing for miles. Rumple was very scared at this point. What if something had happened? All of a sudden, he collapsed.

He saw a bright light and began walking towards it.

"Rumple? Rumplestiltskin? Please, wake up. Please," a weak, sad voice whispered. He knew this voice.

Belle.

 **(Hi guys, sorry for the short chapter, and sorry for not updating. I'm going to update every Friday now, so yeah. I'm not even gonna make excuses, sooooo, I hope you enjoy. :P)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Bae

 **Dreamland**

Rumple followed the sound of his wife's voice. He was getting closer and closer, and he finally reached the source. He was in his house, with Belle by his side.

"Oh thank goodness you woke up! I thought something might be wrong! I'm so glad you're safe." She hugged Rumple and he hugged her back. He jumped out of bed and tested his powers. He heaved a sigh of relief. They worked. "Oh, and guess who I found!"

Rumple laughed at how excited Belle was to tell him. "Ok, who did you find?" "Come on out now!" Rumplestiltskin gasped as Baelfire emerged from the hallway. "Surprise, papa." Rumple let a tear slide down his cheek as he hugged his son. This couldn't be happening. Bae had died. Not even magic could bring him back.

"How are you here?"

"Papa, I thought you'd be happy to see me…" Bae looked disappointed.

"Oh, no no no, of course I am!" The dark one hugged his son once more. "Nevermind how you got here. The important thing is that you're here, with me, and I promise to be good this time. I really will Bae, I can change."

"I know papa. I know" Belle sat on the couch, smiling. Rumple had forgotten she was there. "Oh, thank you Belle! Thank you!" They kissed and Belle giggled. This was all so great for her. Finally, she got the family she had always wanted. And so had Rumple. And so had Bae. Everyone was happy.

The next day, Gold got his son settled in to the house. Everything was just perfect. But it wasn't. Nothing was ever perfect. Not this perfect. Especially for a villain. What was going on? Bae shouldn't be here. As much as Rumple loved his son, this wasn't right. It wasn't right. Bae should be dead. Belle should hate his guts. Rumple should have no… more… that was it. His dark heart. Had it been purified? But how? Had he been trapped in sleep? Why? There was one person that could know. And Rumple was determined to find him. Everything would return to normal and life would be as it was before whatever this was had ever started.

 **Hi, sorry for not updating. I'm not even going to give excuses. (Testing, homework, school stuff, ya know… :/) Anywho, I'm hoping to get back to the new normal routine…. Updating on Fridays… So… Yeah…. That's all… Hope you're enjoying so far…**


End file.
